The present invention relates to an improved piano truck for moving a grand piano.
By way of background, grand pianos are normally moved by a number of men who usually tilt the piano on its side and place it on a small dolly and roll the dolly about while supporting the piano on its side. This not only requires a number of men but the piano is also perched precariously and can be damaged if its slips off of the dolly. There is also a known prior piano truck shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,457. However, this truck has to be lifted into mounting engagement with the side of a piano before the piano can be tilted to its side for movement to a remote location. In addition, the truck of this patent fastens only to the edge of the piano and does not support its entire underside. It is with an improved piano truck which overcomes the foregoing deficiencies that the present invention is concerned.